A radio intended for two-way communication generally operates with either an external fixed rod or retractable antenna, or with an internal antenna. The fixed rod type of antenna has a predetermined length. Whilst such antennas can be relatively short, they are not conducive to a compact design nor are they particularly suitable for a radio intended to be carried in a pocket or other receptacle offering restricted space. On the other hand, retractable antennas are convenient for this purpose because they can be folded away when the radio is not in use. Retractable antennas are commonly of the telescopic tube type, although retractable fixed length antennas are also known.
Some known portable radios such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,087,117 have two antennas, i.e. an internal element together with a retractable element, and are also equipped with means for automatically switching between the two elements according to the physical position of the retractable element. Hence the retractable antenna is operable in the extended position, while the internal antenna element becomes operable when the retractable element is in the retracted position.
An important consideration with a dual antenna system is that both antennas should provide efficient operation under different conditions as appropriate. For example, while the external antenna element may provide better sensitivity and range performance during normal use, the less efficient internal antenna must provide satisfactory performance during stand-by operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,576 discloses an antenna for a portable cellular telephone comprising a helical coil at the base of a retractable elongate radiating element. The retractable element, which extends through the helical coil, has non-conductive portions at its two ends whereby in the extended position the elongate element is capacitively coupled to the helical coil, and in the retracted position the elongate element is substantially decoupled therefrom. The helical coil is fixedly mounted on the housing of the radio transceiver.